


We Need To Stop Meeting Like This

by KrisKris



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Agender Character, Angst, Asexual Character, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, I JUST LOVE THESE DORKS, I am trash for this pairing, I will never stop writing about Zerhys, Kinda AU i guess, M/M, Zerhys haters what's good?, only in some parts, random background characters not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKris/pseuds/KrisKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn and Yvette get caught in one of Zer0's missions when there's a bomb planted in the Altas bulding. While hanging to their deaths, they start getting to know the mysterious Vault Hunter and their relationship with Rhys. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elevator Banter

**Author's Note:**

> A two-chapter series in which Vaughn and Yvette get to know their best friend's special someone.

"Can you believe the news about the bombing?" Vaughn told Yvette as they headed down the Atlas building.

"You would think after the whole Helios crashing on Pandora thing, everyone would be past this."

Change was good. It was good in terms of Atlas but it seemed for some, it wasn't. Not everyone liked Hyperions, they still didn't. Even with their new CEO; it was like to them, nothing changed. It was like they were going to have another Handsome Jack incident at any time.

They all had to be on their toes until this mishap finally died down.

Vaughn pressed the button to call an elevator. It was a rough morning but the latest news was the least of his concerns.

"I just hope Rhys is okay."

"He has Zer0 what does he have to worry about?" Vaughn replied as the elevator opened up.

The two of them stepped inside as it shut and began lifting them up on their desired floor. Silence filled the air between the two before the accountant sniffed the air. "You smell that? It smells good. Yvette, are you wearing perfume?"

"No. I never wear perfume at work," She said. "But it smells like someone had breakfast today. Man, I could go for a cinnamon bun right about now."

"How do you think Zer0 is anyway?"

Silence.

"Yvette?"

"Why...don't you just ask....him....?" She sounded surprised but at the same time, confused.

"Wha? Why?" Vaughn turned and jumped when he saw the assassin standing right between them. "Gyahh!"

"What the hell! How did you get in here? How did you get past all the security checkpoints?"

"Where can I find Rhys?/ I need to find his office./ We don't have much time./"

"What are you talking about?" Vaughn was confused. If Zer0 was here then something was happening. His mind was drawing blanks and he grew anxious. What was to happen to them? To Rhys?

"Zer0, you have until our floor to explain what the hell is going on here!" Yvette demanded answers. "If you're here then something is about to happen! And I need to know now!"

Zer0 didn't flinch. "There's a bomb planted/ Somewhere here in Atlas, I/ Need to find it soon."

They both stared at them, eyes wide.

"You're kidding me."

"I'm not joking here, Yvette./" Their faceplate made no emoticon. This was serious.

"Oh my god." She paled.

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Dammit, shit, shit, shit!!" Vaughn shouted. "What are we going to do?! We're dead, we're dead! We are dead! We're gonna die! Goodbye, Atlas! Goodbye, Yvette! Goodbye, Zer0! Goodbye, Pandora! It was nice knowing you, Rhys!"

"Please remain calm, Vaughn./ This is a stealth mission. I/ Need help getting there./"

"I can get you there but I don't think we can smuggle a Vault Hunter around Atlas like this. Besides we're almost there."

The elevator stopped suddenly. Zer0 cloaked themselves as soon as the elevator made a complete stop.

"We have company." Vaughn said as the doors flew open and it was an Atlas employee, one of their colleagues.

He gave them a nod, pushed a button and smiled as he stepped in between them, the exact spot Zer0 was standing and leaned against the wall. Vaughn made a surprised face and looked at Yvette. She shrugged and shook her head.

Once their colleague had his face glued to his phone, they began to communicate with their arms and facial expressions, trying their best to look subtle about it.

Vaughn held up his hands, shaking his head.  
("What are we going to do?")

Yvette brushed her hands down over her chest, her lips formed an "o". ("Relax.")

Vaughn shook his head and lightly patted his fist against his chest, grimacing. ("I can't! My heart is going to burst!")

Yvette sighed. She gestured to the elevator but her hand accidentally swatted at a cloaked Zer0. She glanced their direction and looked at Vaughn. ("I guess I found him.")

Vaughn smiled and patted his side. ("Do they got the booty?")

Yvette facepalmed and shook her head. ("Are you serious?")

He patted again. ("Do they or don't they?")

Yvette gave him a warning glance. ("Stop it!")

Vaughn shrugged with a grin. ("Just joking!")

Yvette pointed at him angrily, hands on her hips. ("Eat shit!")

The elevator stopped and the Atlas employee nodded at Vaughn and looked at Yvette with a smile before walking out.

Yvette smiled until the elevator closed and continued to go up. "What the hell, Vaughn?!"

"I was just kidding!"

"Do I look like Rhys to you?!

"Yvette, come on! I was only joking!" He laughed as she hit him.

Zer0 reappeared. "I won't ask what that was but/ We need to hurry./"

"Tell that to the elevator."

Zer0 looked at Vaughn, making the man uncomfortable. It was as if they were glaring at him through their faceplate. They weren't in the mood for messing around.

Vaughn frowned and turned away. "Sorry." He was feeling rather uneasy.

"Wait a minute, does Rhys know?"

"No, he doesn't know./ I wish to keep it that way./ It may worry him./"

"But who sent you here?"

"I intend to find/ Out for myself but I need/ Your help. Vaughn, Yvette./"

"If it's for Rhys, count me in."

The two of them looked at Yvette.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope. Unless you want to be buried under rubble and have Zer0 dig all of us up then be our guest."

"You know I can't do that to you guys. Or Rhys." She said. "But I don't know about this..."

"I'll buy you lunch then./"

"Are you serious?" The requisionist raised a brow in disbelief.

"I learned it from Rhys./ I thought it's what you would want./"

"Rhys said that?" She was taken aback. She didn't think Rhys would mention something like that. She always did like free lunches. But free lunch from a Vault Hunter? That sounded like a real treat. "You're not so bad, Zer0. Did you know that? I'm in."

":)"

"Hey," Vaughn was sniffing Zer0. " _You're_ the one who smells like cinnamon buns."

\--

They spotted Rhys in his office. Trying to sneak around wasn't easy. They couldn't do it like in the movies where they could stick their backs to the walls and cat-walk their way around. It was easy for Zer0, all they had to do was cloak themselves and that was that.

The two had to walk casually like they usually did but Vaughn was perspiring, beads of sweat stuck to his forehead. He was nervous about this. He knew what they were doing but he couldn't shake off the anxiety that there was a ticking bomb somewhere in the building and they were trying to find it. For Rhys' sake.

"Oh, he's about to step out." Yvette said to Vaughn. "Just act natural."

Rhys was looking though some paperwork when he saw his friends. "Hey." He smiled when he saw them. "What're you two doing here?"

"Just wanted to check up on our old pal," Vaughn tried his best to sound fine but he was crying out on the inside. "How are ya?"

"Okay. Vaughn, you alright, buddy? You seem upset."

"Oh, he's fine." Yvette laughed. "I told Vaughn not get the breakfast burrito in the cafeteria."

"Whoops?" Vaughn chuckled nervously and clutched his stomach. "I think I ate it a little too fast."

"Ugh, really, Vaughn?" Rhys grimaced. "This is why I wake up a little earlier to eat at home. Which reminds me, do you smell cinnamon buns?"

Vaughn and Yvette looked at each other, shrugging.

"You know, you guys really need to try Zer0's cinnamon rolls, they're the best." Rhys smiled. "I think I should take some with me for you guys some time."

"That sounds really nice of you, Rhys." Yvette said. "Well, it was nice seeing you again after so long."

Rhys blinked. "But I see you guys every day."

"Just not today."

"Yeah, you know, I almost got lost today because I took a detour but then it turned out I was just behind the building. Hahha! Isn't that funny?"

The two chuckled before forcing a laugh, Rhys laughing alongside them.

"We gotta get going, Rhys, before Vaughn has an accident."

"Yeah! Come on, let's go! Ughh..."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later."

Rhys walked away from them before slowing to a stop when he felt something brush up against his arm. It felt warm and almost familiar. He turned around, giving them a questioning look. "Yvette, did you just touch my arm?"

"I, yeah...yeah, I did!" She touched his shoulder. "You're great, I just thought you should know."

"Uhm, thanks!" He grinned and went back to looking through his paperwork, heading to the elevator. Rhys looked back at his friends one more time before finding that they disappeared.

He shook his head as he called the elevator. "Guess he really had to go."


	2. Ch. 2: Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bomb goes boom, that one poor skag, an awesome dive off the building and is Zer0 a possessive type?

Once they made sure the coast was clear, they peeked out from behind the wall before looking left and right and slipped into Rhys' office.

Yvette carefully shut the door while Zer0 uncloaked themselves. They stood in the office, an ellipses glowed from their faceplate. It seems they started thinking about something, making them seem a bit distant.

"Alright, Yvette, do your thing." Vaughn was lookout in case Rhys or anyone was going to head into the office. He glanced at Zer0 who was still standing by the door. "Uh, Zer0, you alright?"

"Just fine./" they remained quiet and decided to look around in case the bomb was probably hiding somewhere.

Vaughn frowned. Zer0 was obviously hiding something. But what?

Yvette sat at the desk and looked through the desktop. Her heart melted when she saw the background. "Awww." She chuckled, turning the screen. "Zer0, Vaughn, check this out."

"!"

"Oh, that's adorable."

The image of Zer0 snug, asleep on the couch, a small blue star curled up in their arms while a "zzz" flashed on their helmet.

Vaughn looked at them. "Guess he still thinks about you at work."

Zer0 was flattered that Rhys was the type to put a picture of his loved one as his screensaver. Though, there was something in the pit of their stomach that made them realize something, something bothersome that they couldn't bring themselves to tell Vaughn and Yvette.

They didn't exactly talk with Vaughn or Yvette very much. The two usually came over to see Rhys. Zer0 only said about a few words before leaving for a mission or cleaning their weapons.

Vaughn and Yvette were Rhys' friends but they didn't seem it appropriate at this situation to even say anything nor was it like them to even talk about things like this especially to those they didn't know very well.

Zer0 trusts them but they couldn't for the life of them, talk about a certain weakness they recently attained upon meeting Rhys...and that was losing him.

They came upon a package that sat on Rhys' desk where Yvette was sitting, looking through security cameras to find anything suspicious. Yvette stopped to notice that Zer0 was staring at her for two minutes now.

"Can I... help you?"

They looked down at the package. Yvette followed their gaze. It was slightly big and rather square, neatly packed and taped. There was no return address but it was addressed only to Rhys.

"What's that?" She asked as Zer0 picked up the package, studying it carefully.

"Guys, what are you doing with Rhys' mail?" Vaughn went over to them.

"This is not real mail./ There is no return address./"

"It could just be something personal that he didn't want anyone to know about."

Yvette shook her head. "But Rhys would never do anything illegal! Let alone accept a package that wasn't labeled."

"Rhys must've thought the/ Package was something he bought./ It was a mistake./"

"How do you know it's even a--"

"We need to get rid of it./"

"How?!"

"I don't know how to./ I've never defused a bomb./"

"Aren't you an assassin?!"

"They are not the same./ An assassin kills people/ They don't defuse bombs./"

"That's reeeaalllly helpful." Vaughn threw up his hands before taking the package from their hands, poking his finger at the corner. "Look, why don't you just open it first to be sure if it's really a bomb."

Zer0 placed their hand over the package, lightly pushing down for him to let go of it. "I wouldn't do that/ If I were you, Vaughn./"

"Zer0's right," Yvette spoke up, matter of factly. "Even if we don't know if it's a bomb or not, there's no telling if it'll trigger when you open it."

Vaughn gulped. Just the thought of it exploding was dreadful. He was glad they got to it before Rhys got the chance to open it. He didn't want to know what his best friend's last thought was as the package blew up right in his face.

"Th-Then whaat do we do with it?"

Vaughn looked down at the blue blade that stuck out between them as it was swiftly pierced halfway into the package.

Then there was silence.

The two slowly looked up at Zer0, shocked as it might explode at any second.

"Please tell me that's your sword." Vaughn was afraid to look under.

"Okay, Zer0, I'm not a bomb expert but that is not how you defuse a bomb."

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Vaughn screamed. "WE'RE GONNA DIIEEE!!"

"You two! Get down! Now!!/" Zer0 shouted as they aimed the sword at the window.

The two did as they were told and dove into the ground, Vaughn closing his eyes tightly.

The assassin threw their sword at the window, the window shattering to a million pieces. The sword flew out, hitting an innocent skag that flew by, hitting its side. There was a scream and the bomb suddenly went off then a huge explosion with blood and guts mixed into the fray.

"Oh, that's just gross." Vaughn said when part of the skag drops in beside him.

"At least it didn't suffer./" Zer0 had dealt with skags before and at that point the only lives they cared about more were inside the building.

Vaughn and Yvette carefully stood up to look out the window. Since they were on Pandora they figured everyone thought bandits were having target practice just outside the building or at least close by.

Vaughn looked down, he could barely see the people on the streets let alone any sign of them looking up from the explosion or unsuspecting skag parts taking them by surprise.

That's Pandora for you.

"Wow, I'm actually really terrified of heights but the view! Oh! Rhys has got it good!" The sight of the sunset almost made it look as if it were taken out of a painting.

There was a strong gust of wind, the force causing Vaughn to lose his balance, who in turn bumped into Yvette and the two were sent spiraling down several stories.

Zer0 reached out but they were seconds too late. They jumped out the building, diving forward to reach Yvette followed by Vaughn and pulled the two close as they braced for impact, a scaffolding mere inches below them. The trio crashed against it.

"Oh. Oh, my god! We're still alive!"

There was an audible creak when Vaughn tried to get up. Zer0 pulled him back down, pinning them both down against their arms.

"Hold on tight, you two!/"

"Wait, wha-AAAAAHHHH!!!"

The weight of the impact shook the scaffolding, the ropes gave in and they dropped once again.

Rhys was about to head to a meeting when he heard screaming from the outside, the scaffolding dropping down swiftly. He stopped to look back, then shrugged as he walked into the double doors of a conference room.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" The duo screamed, Vaughn covered his eyes while Yvette held tightly against the railing, bracing herself.

The scaffolding skidded to a complete stop, the knockback hitting them hard.

"Is it over? Is it over?! Please, my god, tell me it's over!" Vaughn said, peeking out from his fingers.

"I think so." Yvette said as she looked around, her heart was still pounding.

Zer0 looked up. They had fallen several stories down, the scratch marks from the scaffolding didn't help that they were several more stories left from death.

"I wouldn't move, though./"

"Why?"

The scaffolding creaked when Vaughn turned slightly. "Oh."

"Unless you want to/ Fall to your death, I suggest/ That you be careful./"

Vaughn gulped and looked at Yvette. The two didn't think this was going to happen. And neither did Zer0.

\--

"You think Rhys is gonna be pissed when he finds his office a mess?"

"I would think so." Yvette answered. "If the window of my office was busted, I'd be upset, too. Also, he's probably not gonna like that we went into his office."

"You're right." Vaughn sighed. "What are we going to say when he finds us with Zer0?"

They glanced at the assassin for an answer. But they were silent. The two grew worried when they didn't reply.

Zer0 has said nothing these past few minutes. They were mixed between annoyance, worry and disappointment. They were an assassin, a Vault Hunter! Never in their wildest dreams would they end up in such a predicament. Although, they had been through worse but they managed to get out of it only this time there wasn't any other alternative.

The three of them were sitting on a scaffolding several miles into the air, there was no way for them to....The scaffolding! That was it! Maybe they could get it to pull up somehow.

Zer0 looked at the switch and reached for it to adjust the scaffolding but it was stuck. ">:("

"I completely forgot that we were on a broken scaffolding!" Vaughn shouted.

"Vaughn, just give up," said Yvette. "Someone is going to realize that we're missing and they're going to find us. We just have to wait."

"But for how long do you think?/"

"Let's just hope Rhys will step into his office any time soon and notice something is off."

"Not what I wanted to hear./"

"Sorry. Just trying to help."

"..."

They sat in silence again. But it wasn't until Zer0 suddenly spoke up again. Only this time, they sounded almost upset. "I might've messed up./"

"What was that?" Yvette looked to the assassin, giving them a questioning look.

"Messed up? On what?"

"I almost got you two killed./"

"Zer0, I don't understand. Yvette and I fell out the window." The accountant pointed out. "If anyone messed up, it's-"

"No. Not what I meant./ I was talking about this./" Zer0 looked down at the other buildings and continued. "I'm an assassin./"

"And Vault Hunter, right?" Vaughn added.

Zer0 nodded. "All the things I do/ Are dangerous, and I think/ That one day, I may.../"

They couldn't finish that sentence. It wasn't because of their form of speech, but because they tried to muster up the courage to say what they felt could potentially be their death. A real death, where they suddenly got careless one day...

"It's about.....my....Rhys.../"

"Don't." Vaughn sounded upset.

"Vaughn-/"

"DON'T. Say it." Vaughn scowled, he was feeling rather pissed off. After saving their lives they have the nerve to doubt themselves so suddenly.

"I know what you're going to say and I'm not gonna allow you to finish that sentence! You're going to say that one day on a mission or whatever, something might happen and you're afraid that you're gonna lose Rhys where you die and my best friend is left empty, alone and heartbroken! Well, I'm not letting you! Or so help me, if you die, I won't forgive you if Rhys gets hurt over it! Don't you dare make this day end on a sad note!"

The other two stayed silent. Vaughn took a moment to take a breath, leaving Zer0 to think on his words before he continued.

"I swear if we weren't hanging on by a thread on this damn thing, I would punch you right now. But I'm not because Rhys wouldn't like that both his best friends and partner wind up dead from my reckless anger because the scaffolding suddenly gave in!"

"Vaughn..." Yvette was surprised to hear her best friend say something like that. His entire speech was so surreal. But he was right, it wasn't right for the assassin to say such things after all that happened. Not to mention it was a little fun having to sneak around like that.

"I-I'm fine now." he sighed. "I just had to let out some steam, you know? This whole thing today was overwhelming and I just lost it. We...survived an explosion, a long fall and just hearing Zer0 sound like they were giving up made me lose my nerves. I'm sorry."

"You're right. It was wrong/ Of me to say such things like/ That. I'm sorry, too./"

Vaughn shrugged it off and pat their shoulder. "It's alright, buddy." It wasn't their fault he got angry. He was only looking after his best friend, after all.

"I dunno. Today was pretty interesting." Yvette confessed. She couldn't help it. "I mean, look what we just went through. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that just a little bit."

"Okay, yeah, I did." Vaughn couldn't hold back a grin. "But it was funny when you slapped Zer0's ass."

"It-That was accident!" Yvette looked at Zer0, cheeks burning. "I swear I did not mean to do that!"

"I know you didn't./"

"You know, you never told us who sent you about the bomb situation." Vaughn felt the need to ask. "How did you know?"

"It was a feeling,/" they replied. "I came here on my own to/ See if Rhys was fine./"

"News reached you, too, huh?"

"If it involves Rhys,/ I can't sit still and find out/ At the last moment."  they said, quietly. "I couldn't bear it./"

"Hey, Rhys is fine and we did it. We saved Atlas! Together!" Vaughn tried to go for a positive approach to help lighten the situation.

"It was fun while it lasted./"

"Well, anyway. How are things with you and Rhys?" Vaughn decided to be a bit nosy, changing the subject.

"We're doing just fine./ Everything is going well./ He bought me a gift./"

"That's interesting. What'd he get you?" He wondered.

"A shirt he ordered./" they replied. "It had a picture of me./ It was nice of him./"

"Of you?" Yvette was confused. "Knowing Rhys, I was expecting a picture of himself."

"I know, right?" Vaughn was surprised as well.

"But there is one thing./ After my quest, I saw him/ Wearing it to bed./"

"He wore it to bed?" Vaughn echoed. "Oh my god, so when you got there was he, like, in the bed strutting a pose like 'Zer0, paint me like one of your French girls!'? Or, or was he wearing nothing but the shirt or did he have a rose in his mouth while he struck his pose real sexually or was he on his knees? Like... just. Do me!"

The image of Rhys appeared vivid in Yvette's mind. But then she remembered the colorful socks he wore and imagined him wearing that along with the shirt, trying to seduce Zer0 in a very compromising position, staring dead at them.

Yvette was reeling with laughter. "Oh, my god!" She leaned against the assassin as she held her stomach.

Vaughn chuckled a bit and doubled over laughing.

Zer0 snickered, facepalming as their shoulders trembled. _That imagery was awful!_ They thought.

From a distance, they looked insane laughing from a high point, hanging out in the open. Three of them had a good laugh, but it wasn't until Vaughn spotted something interesting as he glanced at the window and suddenly sat up.

"Oh, my god!" Vaughn cried. "Is that... Carol?!"

"What?!" Yvette turned to Vaughn and he simply pointed at the glass.

They both peeked inside the window. They spotted a brunette with shoulder length hair, who looked fairly attractive. She was heading down the cafeteria, looking around for something.

"Uh-oh," Vaughn sneered. "Looks like it's time."

"The fox is on the move."

Curious, Zer0 wanted to see what they were talking about. Who was this Carol and why was she so fascinating to them? They didn't really understand how humans worked and their odd interests in other people's lives. It was obvious how they knew her name.

You had to know the names of the people you worked with even though you couldn't stand them. They tried to follow their gaze of the woman they were talking about.

"I wonder what poor tool she'll go after next."

"I wouldn't wanna be that guy." Vaughn agreed.

They were pretty high up, so it was easy to see every thing. It seems the scaffolding landed them on the cafeteria. It was apparently lunch time. Yvette and Vaughn were obviously gone a long time.

The two were closely observing her movements as if they've done it countless times before. Zer0 wasn't sure what was going on and felt compelled to ask.

"Why are you two watching her?/"

"Weeellllll, Carol is a bit of a....how can I put this?"

"She's notorious for being a heartbreaker," Yvette explained. "She finds her mark, talks her way with them and next thing you know,  she has them eating out of the palm of her hand. She can get _any_ guy she wants before she wrings them and hangs them out to dry."

"Oh, man, let's see where she goes."

The three of them watched, absorbed in watching Carol plan her next move. It was like watching a snake get ready to strike its prey with its venomous fangs.

"God, I feel sorry for the next guy she..." Vaughn's smile faded when he started to notice who she was after. Yvette felt uneasy and squirmed a bit.

Zer0 planted their helmet against the glass, hoping she wasn't doing what they think she was doing.

"Oh, crap."

"Oh no."

They were hoping it didn't come to this. They were all mentally hoping and wishing that she would turn the other way and find someone else. Sadly, it was the only person they didn't want her going after: Rhys.

The brunet was getting some coffee, unaware of the trouble that was headed towards him.

"Oh, that's not what I wanted to see." Vaughn shook his head. "No!"

"It would've been funny if it wasn't Rhys."

The three of them watched as Rhys turned around and there she was. They were talking for a bit. Rhys laughed and scratched his head, shrugging.

"What's she saying?"

Carol reached up to try and touch Rhys' hair in an attempt to fix a strand that was out of place but he backed away and politely, but awkwardly moved her hand away. He shook his head with a smile, brushing his own hair back.

Vaughn was watching the scene unfold when he felt his shoulder was shaking. He looked and saw Zer0, pressing their hands against the glass. He could almost hear it creaking. Also, he noticed their faceplate fogging up. Was Zer0 seething with anger? This was a new discovery.

"You know, I don't think we should watch this any--"

"Shhh!" Yvette shushed. Something interesting was happening.

"Yvette." He was trying to get her stop, for Zer0's sake.

"Wait. Just look."

Rhys was slowly backing away and occasionally looking back as if trying to find someone who can help him out. He laughed and nodded. He looked uncomfortable and then his face lit up as if he had an idea. He was saying something and pointed across the room before waving at her and walking away then stepped out the cafeteria.

"Oh my god." Yvette laughed. "Did he just walk away from her?"

"I saw that!" exclaimed Vaughn. "Rhys is the first to have actually done that. Everyone else was pretty stupid."

"You're probably next, Vaughn." Yvette teased.

"No thanks."

"Also what were you trying to tell me?"

Zer0's comm went off and they immediately answered. Vaughn felt a bit tense when they didn't even wait for the next few rings.

"Yes, Rhys?/"

Vaughn was surprised they even responded. Just minutes ago they were close to busting the window down.

"I-I just called to tell you how I much I love you." Rhys said, he sounded scared almost.

"Are you all right, Rhys?/"

"Yeah, yeah." Rhys was nodding. "You'll never guess what happened just now!"

"Oh? And what is it?/"

"I, uh... well, the fox was on the move and I was made her prey this time!"

This was most likely a codename between the three as it just sounded so natural.

"I don't know how I feel about that." He continued. "I mean, don't get me wrong she's nice to work with but I don't think I want her touching me."

"Why did she touch you?/"

"Honestly, I don't know. And she didn't touch me! I just... I don't want anyone else touching me like that... like... how you... touch me..."

The two friends smiled at the assassin.

"I-I don't mean it in, like, a weird way or anything but, you know what I mean."

"I know you mean well./"

"Also, Vaughn and Yvette were acting weird today. We haven't seen each other a lot lately since I was really busy." He told them. "Not to mention, I didn't see them at lunch today."

"Rather peculiar./ Then why don't you go ask them?/"

"I don't know if I can-"

"Hey... Rhys..."

"Vaughn?"

"Rhys... uhm, hi."

"Yvette? What are you guys doing with Zer0?"

"It's... kinda hard to explain." The accountant replied. "I think you better look for yourself."

"What?"

"Go back inside the cafeteria...and look up."

They heard the door open and the sound of indistinct conversation in the background. They saw Rhys looking around and then looked up. Yvette and Vaughn waved awkwardly when they made eye contact.

"What the hell?!" Rhys was confused. "How did you guys get up there?"

"It's a long story. Wanna get us down first?"

"Oh, geez." He rubbed his eyes. "I'll go call the guards." And with that, he hung up.

"I guess we're busted now."

"At least we had a reason to be missing."

"About earlier,/ About our conversation/ Don't tell that to Rhys./"

"Don't worry about it."

"Everyone has their weaknesses, Zer0, so do you." Yvette smiled. "Although, yours isn't anything to be embarrassed about. You care about Rhys, that's all we need to know."

"Yeah. I just hope you weren't too upset."

"I'm not upset now,/ Rhys isn't the type to mess/ Around. I should know./"

"Right... is that why you were about ready to break the glass and attack the office vixen when she was after Rhys?"

"I don't know what you/ Mean, Vaughn. I was observing./ I know how Rhys is./"

"You know it's not." Vaughn was unconvinced that Zer0 wasn't the least bit upset over what happened.

"You're right, Vaughn, it's not./ Because of Rhys, I'm very/ ....Territorial./"

"Ohhh." Vaughn was surprised yet a bit intrigued. He never took Zer0 for a possessive type. Just the strong, quiet type. Rhys' knight in shining armor, as it were.

"Zer0 is all bark _and_ all bite." He joked. "I just hope it's not what I think it is."

"Oh, I'm quite gentle./"

"Okay, let's just move on from this conversation before it reaches a place we shouldn't be." Yvette advised, cutting into the conversation.

Several hours later and a few Loader Bots, they were back on the ground. Vaughn and Yvette were being examined by a doctor to see if they had gotten any serious injuries. Vaughn received a few light cuts from his broken glasses and Yvette obtained a few bruises but both of them were fine.

Zer0 was standing nearby, arms crossed with a blanket covering their shoulders. It was apparently a shock blanket, not that they needed it since they were calm the entire situation earlier. It seemed to just keep them warm at this point.

Rhys looked over at his friends. They spotted him and smiled. Vaughn waved while Yvette pointed to Zer0 who was across from them and nodding him to go over. He smiled back and gave her a thumbs-up before going over to the assassin. "Hey."

Zer0 nodded. "Hello back to you./"

"So what the hell just happened?" asked Rhys. "Why were you, Vaughn and Yvette hanging out on a scaffolding in the middle of a work day? Were you three spying on me?"

"It's not what you think./"

"Dude, my office is a mess." He said. "What did you guys do?"

"You were keeping a/ Bomb in your office work space?/"

"Wait, what?! You went through my stuff-I'm sorry, you said a bomb?"

Zer0 began to scold him, their tone was serious. "Yes, there was a bomb./Rhys, your carelessness could have/ Costed you your life./"

Rhys' face grew a tint of pink as he scratched his cheek. "I-I honestly thought it was the package I ordered a week ago. I was so excited that I left it on my desk. I didn't think...it could have been... a..." he twiddled with his thumbs.

"Aren't you at least a bit shocked that I almost died?"

"But I am in shock./ Look, Rhys, I've got a blanket./"

Rhys forced a chuckle. "Not entirely what I meant."

"I understand you./"

"I would never do anything illegal! Let alone accept a package that wasn't labeled." Rhys explained. "I just got careless like you said."

"So did you learn your lesson?/"

"I'm sure I did. Guess security messed up themselves. How'd they get it past checkpoint is beyond me."

Zer0 looked up, causing Rhys to turn around to meet eyes with a guard.

"Sir, we've apprehended the culprit." He reported. "We looked through security footage and saw this man sneaking into the Altas facility."

There were two guards standing between a short, lanky male. From Vaughn and Yvette's point of view, he looked oddly familiar.

"Hey! It's that guy from the elevator!" shouted the accountant.

"You're responsible for this mess?!" Yvette cried out. "I hope you pay your due! How dare you go around trespassing into Atlas property impersonating an employee?!"

"You owe me a new window!" Rhys yelled, not helping with the situation but got a few laughs from his employees. He looked at Zer0 and shrugged.

"How are you and this...Carol?/" Zer0 wondered, saying the name almost bitterly.

"What? Oh, her?" Rhys shook his head with a smile. "I told you before Zer0, no one but you can touch me."

They looked up, noticing the four of them had an audience. They looked back at Rhys, tilting their head before tousling his hair. It was about high time they showed everyone who Rhys belonged to.

"I'm gonna check up on Yvette and Vaughn if that's okay?" Rhys said, walking away.

Zer0 stepped forward, the blanket dropping from their shoulders and followed behind the brunet, wrapping their arms around him.

"Z-Zer0?" That took Rhys by surprise.

They said nothing, hugging him tightly.

Rhys chuckled and turned around. "Come here, you." He touched both sides of their helmet, turning their head down. He stood on his tiptoes and planted a kiss on their faceplate.

They slipped their hands on Rhys's hips before lifting him up into the air, taking him by surprise.

"Whoa!" Rhys grabbed onto their shoulders. "Warn a guy before you do something like that."

Looking up at Rhys, the sunset against his skin made him glow. It was a sight to behold. He was beautiful.

Zer0 practically melted when Rhys smiled at them.

"<3"

"Hey, lover boy when's the wedding?" An employee shouted.

Rhys became flustered and shyly squirmed in their arms, Zer0 putting him down gently.

"Is that your boyfriend or girlfriend?!" Another said.

"Wait, isn't that Zer0 the assassin?"

"Holy shit. It is!"

"No way! They're dating?!"

"They can't be faking. It's totally serious."

"ALL OF YOU NOW OWE ME MONEY!!" Someone else screamed. "I KNEW HE WAS DATING A VAULT HUNTER!"

The others groaned, apparently they all made bets on their CEO's sexuality as well as his sex life. It was a low-key thing but now that the secret was out, they had nothing to hide. As for sexuality, they had to figure out Zer0's gender first.

"Hell yeah, we're dating!" Rhys shouted, his eyes sparkling as he clung to their arm. "My partner Zer0 and I have a great relationship! We're so good together. I was going to show them off to you guys eventually, but I wanted to make it a surprise!"

Zer0 glanced over at the two friends. Vaughn extended a fist their direction, indicating an air brofist.  Zer0 raised a fist back then flashed a wink at Yvette.

"It ended on a good note just like you wanted, Vaughn."

"Good thing, too, but maybe not for everyone else." Vaughn glanced over at everyone who was pulling out their wallets, disappointment and excitement on their faces. Even the guards were in on it.

Yvette shook her head. "I can't even with this job some times."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made this a two-chapter series but I got a bonus chapter right after this. I wrote too much so I gave it a separate chapter. Enjoy!


	3. Bonus Chapter: We Need To Stop Meeting Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Two weeks later, everything went back to normal. The guards were more lenient on packages, security doubled on top of that and turned away any mail they thought suspicious.

Zer0 was even welcome to Atlas any time and was greeted with open arms. From Rhys, of course. None of them had seen Carol around in a while, though.

"Things are looking up, Yvette!"

Vaughn pressed the button to call an elevator. It was a great morning and the latest news came and passed. Now it was just another usual day at the office once again.

"I hope Rhys is doing okay."

"He has Zer0 what does he have to worry about?" Vaughn replied as the elevator opened up.

The two of them stepped inside as it shut and began lifting them up on their desired floor.

Vaughn sniffed the air. "You smell that? It smells good. Yvette, are you wearing perfume?"

"No. I never wear perfume at work," She said. "But it smells like someone had breakfast today. I could go for a cinnamon bun right about now, though."

"Is it me or did this happen before?" Vaughn was feeling a hint of déjà vu all of a sudden. Was he just going crazy?

"It's probably just you."

"Maybe." He was probably going crazy.

Zer0 appeared before them. "Good morning, you two./"

Vaughn clutched his chest as his heart nearly jumped out. "Jesus-!"

Yvette put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "We need to stop meeting like this."

":D"

Vaughn felt rather curious. "So is anything interesting happening today?"

"You'll see./"

The elevator made a stop. And the three of them huddled a bit to make space for another person. Little did they know, it was Carol that was waiting.

Vaughn rubbed his neck, he was feeling the small space become tense. The "vixen" as they've so kindly dubbed her, stood next to Yvette.

The requistionist smiled at the brunette. "Hi, Carol."

"Hey, Carol. What's good?/"

"Hello." She replied as she was holding a compact, applying some lipstick not giving the trio a single look as she pushed a button. She was starting to feel uneasy when she felt their eyes on her.

The elevator opened up to the next floor. Rhys was waiting with his arms crossed and smiled at them.

"Carol!" Rhys grinned when he saw her. "What's good?"

Carol was taken aback. She looked at the trio and back at Rhys before stepping out. "I have work to do. It was nice to see you all again. Zer0."

"Carol./"

Rhys stepped aside to make room for her and the group watched as she walked away, stumbling slightly on her heels.

The brunet stepped into the elevator and smiled at them. "Did you see that?" He laughed.

"Oh, you guys totally set that up, didn't you?" Vaughn smirked.

"I don't what you mean." Rhys said innocently and looked at Zer0 with a smile.

They held up a small bag that smelled of fresh cinnamon. "Would you like to try?/"

"Oh, yes!" Rhys moaned. "Way better than sex."

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"Oh, get a room!" Vaughn and Yvette said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random train of thought but when I wrote this, I was doing laundry. Lol it was supposed to be two one-shots but this was even better. I just kept writing.
> 
> This otp will be the death of me. TwT


End file.
